Fun
by Majuscule Milquetoast
Summary: Craig ponders how hanging out with Tweek is actually kind of, well, fun.


Craig couldn't admit it. He wouldn't admit it. Hanging out with Tweek was_ fun_. The stoic noirette who stuck to routine and liked everything nice and boring found it _fun_ to hang out with the twitchy blonde. Craig would have to get used to that word.

"_Craig!_" It seemed said boy had been caught in the Tweek radar as the coffee addict sprinted across the cafeteria on sight, ignoring the stares he got from the other students. Craig thought they would have been used to it by now.

Suddenly Tweek flew into him, near knocking the two to the floor. "Craig!" Tweek leapt back up, dancing around Craig in a little circle of excitement. "Craig! Gah! Craigfier Elizabeth Tucker the Second!" Tweek grabbed the dizzy Tucker boy by the shoulders, shaking him harshly. "_Craig!_"

Craig rubbed his head, wincing. "Jesus fucking Christ, _what_?"

Tweek hopped up and down like he was stepping on hot lava… Either that or he really needed to pee. "Guess what!" Tweek grinned crookedly, showing his teeth. Tweek smiles were contagious and Craig almost gave in when he remembered he had a reputation to keep up. He didn't want anyone to think that the 'dark' and 'dangerous' Craig Motherfucking Tucker actually had a heart.

"What." Craig asked flatly. Well, not 'asked', per se, more like stated.

"Guess!" Tweek's twitches heightened in excitement.

Craig sighed. "You got attacked by a man eating underpants gnome?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, I-"

Craig cut him off. "You finally figured out how to understand Timmy?"

"No…" Tweek whimpered.

"You killed Kenny?" Craig drawled. There was a shout of, "You bastards!" from a few tables across.

"No…" Tweek looked almost pitiful, the way his frame slumped and he sighed dejectedly. There was not a trace of his earlier enthusiasm left.

Now Craig felt bad. "Sorry," He mumbled, standing up on his toes to brush a strand of Tweek's blonde hair out of his face. If anyone saw them they could go fuck themselves. "What is it, then?" He asked softly. He didn't want to upset Tweek. He was one of the only kids that bothered to put up with Craig's shit, after all.

Cartman atop his chair, pointing a pudgy finger their way. Craig was surprised the poor piece of furniture didn't break. "Faggots!" He yelled, snorting with obnoxious laughter that made him sound like a pig. A few kids tittered. Others seemed like they just didn't want to get involved.

Craig turned, flipping Cartman the middle finger. "Well at least I don't dress up as Brittany Spears and hump a Justin Timberlake cut out." He replied, trying to hide his obvious irritation under his monotonous nasal tone.

Cartman went red, a mix between embarrassment and rage, and plopped back down in his seat. He crossed his chubby arms in a huffy manner as laughter erupted around him. Finally he snapped, flipping his lunch tray and exploding with a, "Screw you guys I'm going home!" He twirled his hands and stormed out the school doors, only stopping to shove Kenny out of his way. Unfortunately he fell out of a conveniently placed open window and went hurtling to his death, his body splatting against the snowing ground into a gory mess of blood and guts with a muffled scream.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan eyes widened as he shouted. Kyle immediately followed after, like they had rehearsed. "You bastards!" He screamed, throwing his hands up dramatically as if to curse the sky. Craig had yet to figure out who the 'bastards' were.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," Craig muttered. He turned his attention back to Tweek, the corners of his mouth quirking up into an unpractised smile. He could let down his guard a little; everyone was too busy gawking at the corpse out the window to notice, after all.

Tweek let out a little laugh. "You can be so amiable when you want to be, it's –ack- sweet."

Craig stared at him blankly. "I'm so _what_?" He had no idea what the word meant. He sometimes regretted never listening in English class.

Tweek grinned like a Cheshire Cat, shaking his head. "It doesn't –ngh- matter."

"Hey," Craig gave him a playful nudge. "You still didn't tell me what you're so excited about."

Tweek strolled out of the Cafeteria, and Craig hurried after him and past the bustling swarm of students. Tweek stopped in the empty art corridors, where their next class was. "...Didn't I?" Tweek asked innocently. Craig could tell Tweek was playing dumb. He could tell from the way he grinned smugly. He had a look that practically said, 'I know something you don't know'.

"No, you didn't," Craig said impatiently. "Just tell me, dude." He looked up at Tweek. "Please?" He pleaded. Craig never said please. Tweek was a minor exception.

Tweek smiled. "It isn't that –argh- important, I'll tell you tomorrow." He promised, leaning and lightly pecking Craig on the cheek. The bell rang and Tweek rushed off, leaving Craig standing in the empty corridor, dumbstruck and his face burning. His hand ghosted across the spot where Tweek's lips had just been and he smiled like an idiot.

Yeah, hanging out with Tweek was fun.


End file.
